


心理病人

by xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7/pseuds/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人设：<br/>Tony 隐姓埋名被治疗的心理病人 20多岁年轻人<br/>Steve心理医生 将近30岁<br/>Pepper stark集团的CEO<br/>Bucky Steve的学弟兼助手</p><p>1V1，HE，OCC到没朋友，有关心理学的各个知识不是百度的就是某人自己脑补的，切勿当真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

1  
Pepper踩着高跟鞋走进了这家心理咨询室，对着前台有着浓浓黑眼圈的助理报上自己的名字之后，走进了咨询师的办公室。这个金发碧眼的大小伙子是心理医生？Pepper有些怀疑。

医生看到她进来了之后从凳子上站了起来，露出了笑容，“你好，我叫Steve Rogers，你教我Steve就好。”Pepper笑着跟他点了点头，“你好，叫我Pepper就好。”

招呼着Pepper在桌子前的凳子上坐下，Steve自己也坐了下来，等着她开口。

“Steve，是这样的，我希望你可以出诊一个特殊的病人。”

“哦？”Steve挑了挑眉。

“我的一个朋友，叫做Tony，我觉得他有被害妄想症，但是他很抵触和心理医生的见面，之前已经找过不少心理医生了，但是都被他赶了出来，你的教授向我推荐了你，说你是他最得意的弟子，而且你们年龄相差不大，会比较好沟通。”

Steve咬着下唇，“这个，有些困难，因为我们咨询室你也看到了，只有我一个医生。”

敲门送咖啡的Bucky听到了这句话，“那个，我也是可以做医生的，你就放心的去吧。”

Pepper对着Bucky笑着点了点头，端起咖啡喝了一口，“Steve，我想不会用很长时间，报酬方面肯定不会亏待你。”看到Steve还有些迟疑，她又加上了一句，“或者说，让你的教授跟你说说？”

“那……好吧。”

“好的，这里是雇佣合同，这里是他最近晚上常去的酒吧，这个是他的照片，有什么需要再联系我。”说完就拿着Steve签好的合同出了治疗室。

Steve拿着照片看了看，这是一个青年男人，大约20岁出头，小胡子，大眼睛，穿着一丝不苟的西装，第一眼印象还是不错的，真看不出是个被害妄想症的病人。

晚上，换好了便装的Steve在Pepper留下的纸条里的那个酒吧里“偶遇”了Tony，他坐在吧台边，一手把玩着手机，一手端着酒杯。Steve装作不认识他，走了过去。

“嘿，这里有人吗？”

Tony瞥了他一眼，摆了摆手。

Steve在他的边上坐了下来，向酒保要了一瓶绿茶。Tony歪着头看他，“来这里喝绿茶？”

“酒量不太好，一个人来等下醉了没法回去。”

Tony笑了，眼前的人让他觉得格外的亲切，像是认识了很久的老朋友一样，两人有一搭没一搭的说起话来。

分别的时候，Steve向Tony要了电话，说好了有功夫出门一块玩。

第二天一早，Steve就给Pepper打了一个电话，“你好，我是Steve，我有个问题。”

“请说。”

“我昨天接触了Tony，但是我没有看到你说的被害妄想症的症状。”

“哦？那昨天的他是怎么样的？”

“很有礼貌，很风趣，很健谈，大概就是这样的。”

“哦，他对不熟悉的人都是这样的。”

“额，好吧，那我想问一下关于他之前的经历，比如说有没有收到什么刺激这样的。”

“他的童年过得很不好，长大之后也没怎么交女朋友，虽然她们都很喜欢他，他的家人都过世了，现在他做一些科研相关的工作，恩，差不多就这些了。”

“哦哦，这样。”Steve一笔一划的在随身的小本子上记录下，“童年阴影，单身，从事科研”这几个词，他在数码方面一向不是很擅长，尽管现在移动科技如此普及，他也是宁愿随身带着纸笔。“那请问他小时候的家境情况是怎么样的？”

“家境还不错，他的父亲是科学家，后来开了自己的公司，算是个富二代吧。”

“好的，”Steve写下了，“富二代，家境不错”“那你知道他和之前的女朋友是为什么分手吗？”

“这个涉及到隐私，我就不好说了。”

“好的，有需要的话我再联系你。”挂了电话，Steve抽出一张白纸，把刚刚写下的关键词一一搬了上去。在纸的另一边列出被害妄想症的可能原因，“遗传，头部受伤，酗酒，缺乏对他人信赖，性格敏感，特殊环境压迫，心里存在不可告人的秘密”

拿着笔在纸上涂涂改改，Steve列出了自认为Tony有可能的病因，“童年创伤，多次被女友抛弃，工作环境孤僻”

下一步就是要针对这三种情况的可能性具体的去试探一下，不过他排斥心理医生，有点麻烦。Steve摸摸脑袋，头一次遇到这样的病人，有点麻烦。


	2. Chapter 2

2

Steve拿出手机，按着Tony留下的号码给他打了个电话，“Tony？”

“你是？”他的声音有点哑，像是没睡醒的样子。

“我是Steve，就是前几天在酒吧遇到的那个，你还记得吗？”

“哦，有事吗？”

“额，我是说，恩，今天天气不错，我们出来玩吧？”Steve头一次觉得自己如此窘迫，找的借口也如此笨拙。

“呵呵呵，”Tony笑了起来，想约我找这么蹩脚的理由，看在你金发大胸的份上“行啊，什么时候？”

“不行就下次……哎？你答应了？那我们哪里见？”

“你说个地方，我一会去接你。”

“那就街心公园？”

“好，一会见。”Tony放下手机，揉了揉眼睛，这个人有点意思。

Steve放下电话，这算一个约会吗？自己没什么经验，给Bucky打个电话问问，“Bucky，你说出去玩要穿什么？”

“哥哥啊，你不带这样的，你知不知道我昨晚几点睡的，这还有两三个小时才开门你这么早催什么啊？”

“你又熬夜了？”

“额，这个。。。我去酒吧观察面部表情和心理活动的联系了。”

“好吧，我问你出去玩要穿什么？”

“去哪里玩？你不是要上班吗？今天还预约了两个病人啊！！”Bucky听起来有点崩溃，“出去玩也不带上我！”

“我要去看那个病人，是去工作，病人是你说你可以负责的。”

“哼，现在就是工作了？”Bucky撇撇嘴，“你穿的青春一点就行了。”

“青春？衬衫背带裤吗？”

Bucky扶额，“那是上个世纪的青春了好吧？你穿带帽衫，牛仔裤。”

“哦，好的，你继续睡吧，一会别迟了。”

“你这样闹一下我怎么睡啊摔！”Bucky挂了电话，怨念的在床上滚来滚去。

换好了衣服，Steve想了想，拿起罐子装了一盒前些天烤的小饼干，走了出去。

Tony到了街心公园的时候就看到Steve穿的像个大男生一样抱着饼干罐坐在路边的长椅上，他伸手打了招呼，“嘿，Steve，这边。”

低着头看着石砖上蚂蚁爬行轨迹的Steve听到他的声音，抬头露出了一个大大的笑容，“挺快的嘛，我还以为要很久。”拉开车门，坐到副驾驶上，把手中的饼干罐递了过去，“喏，给你的。”

Tony看着他系上安全带，晃了晃手中的罐子，“这是什么？”“饼干，我前几天做的，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

Tony顺手把饼干罐放到后座上，“其实我不接别人递来的东西。”

Steve有点尴尬，脑子里飞快的闪过“弄巧成拙”四个大字，自己原本想着拿点小礼物有利于增进两人的关系，会对后面的治疗有好处，毕竟对医生敞开心扉才能对症下药不是么？

Tony看到他一下子僵硬在脸上的笑意，拿手在他眼前晃了晃，“走吧，你想带我去哪里玩？”

“去游乐场好不好？我小时候都没人带我去。”

Tony不自然的转了转眼珠，“好，那就出发了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

因为不是周末，游乐场的人并不是很多，他们买了票，Steve兴冲冲托着Tony的在摩天轮的队伍前排着队。

随着摩天轮缓缓的上升，Steve趴在透明的玻璃门上往下看，“你知道吗？我很小的时候就没有父母了，一直是靠着别人接济活着，来游乐场对于我来说一直是一个奢望。”

Steve说完话，回头看了看Tony，他抿着嘴，大眼睛里含着说不出的落寞，“怎么了Tony？不开心？”

“我想到我的小时候了，”Tony转开头，眨了眨眼睛，“我的父亲总是很忙，有各种各样的理由很忙，我总是见不到他，更不用说出来玩。”

Steve往Tony的身边挪了挪，轻轻的搂住他的肩膀，“跟我说说你的童年好吗？”

Tony的身体一瞬间有些僵硬，但很快就调整了过来，他用水汪汪的眼睛看了Steve一眼，Steve的话像是有奇怪的魔力，让Tony不由自主的想要倾述。

“他总是很忙，即使我去他公司找他，他也是在开会，每一次都是他的秘书陪着我，每一次都是。”

“他从来不关注我做的怎么样，即使我考了全校第一，他也只会给我买玩具，我才不要那些玩具。”

“他只去过一次我的家长会，在我快要毕业的时候，然后他到了学校给我打电话，问我是几班的，他从来没有关心过我。”

“和我聊天的时候也只会问我学习怎么样，他根本不在乎我，我是不是很差劲？无论怎么表现，都不能得到他一点点的关注。”

“我曾经祈求他，能够带我来游乐园玩，他说我获得了创新比赛的第一名就带我来，我做到了，但是他又食言了，给我买了最新款的电脑和最新款的手机，但是我要的根本不是那个，那个时候我都已经高中了，游乐园对于我并没有多大的吸引力，我只是想让他陪陪我。”

Tony倒在Steve怀里，断断续续的说着，Steve轻拍他的背，让他能在放松的情况下尽量的发泄。“后来呢？”

“后来？呵呵，他死了，死在他最爱的工作上。”“那……你妈妈呢？”

“在我很小的时候出车祸死了。”

Steve有些心疼了，可以想象那个时候小小的Tony在爸爸的办公室默默的等着爸爸看他一眼的心情。也许这就是Tony没有安全感的理由？但是这样也不应该产生被害妄想症啊，Steve有些疑惑。

从摩天轮下来，Steve搂着眼眶红红的Tony到一边的长椅上坐下，“你等我一会，我去买点吃的。”

Tony扯着他的衣角，“能不能不要走？”

“我就去买个吃的，你早上肯定没吃东西，再拖下去对胃不好。”Steve对他笑笑，指了指边上的小摊，“就在旁边，有事你叫我，我马上就过来。”

Tony怯怯的点了点头，Steve快步朝小摊走了过去，“老板，要一个三明治，一杯牛奶还要一杯咖啡，打包。”

付了钱，拎着东西的Steve突然听到一声尖叫，“Steve，你在哪里？”吓得他赶快跑到了Tony身边，“怎么了？”

“有人，”他的身体不自觉的颤抖着，Steve往四下张望着，“有什么人？”

“有一个男的，带着口罩，穿的一身黑衣服，他一定是来杀我的。”Steve四下看了看，确实没有这样的人，周围的几个小朋友因为Tony的那一声尖叫，都被带着来的大人哄着远远的走开了。

“Tony。看着我，他走开了，他不会来的，我会保护你的。”Steve把食物放在地上，双手搂着Tony，“别怕别怕，你现在很安全。”

随着Tony的呼吸慢慢的平缓下来，Steve拿出三明治和牛奶递了过去，“吃点东西吧？”Tony撇了撇嘴，“我要喝咖啡，不要喝牛奶。”

Steve眼疾手快的抓起咖啡喝了一口，“这是我的了，你可不许抢，小孩子要乖乖听话，把这些吃了。”

Tony狠狠的瞪了她一眼，只是这一眼在Steve看来毫无杀伤力，更像是含情脉脉的秋波。

吃完了早饭，Steve带着Tony在游乐场玩了个遍，两人坐在过山车上毫无形象的大喊大叫，开着碰碰车叫嚣着要撞飞对方，坐着滑水板从高高的斜坡上滑下。

Steve看着Tony放肆的大笑，在脑袋里默默搜索着有没有相关文献对于大笑能否改善妄想症的解答，在短暂的搜索结束后，Steve放弃了自己可笑的念头，让Tony好好玩玩就是了，这个时候还想怎么治疗难道不煞风景么？

两人开心的玩了一场，为了表示自己的谢意，Tony执意请Steve去吃饭，也不管他同意不同意，就载着他到了某个高级餐厅，落座之后，同意对着Steve露出大大的笑容，“我好久没有这么开心过了，嘿，Steve，我们算朋友了吗？”

“当然，”Steve点头，掏出手机看了看，有一条Bucky的短信，汇报了自己解决了两个病人顺便询问约会的情况。Steve红着脸回了一句“这是工作不是约会！”又把手机塞回了口袋里。

“女朋友？”Tony歪着头看着Steve，“不是，就是朋友。”

“你……不会没有女朋友吧？”Tony带着暧昧的笑盯着Steve。

“额，没有女朋友很不正常？”Steve想了想，虽然Bucky介绍过几个女孩，但是自己总觉得少了些什么，不是自己心目中能够共度一生的人。

“也没有啊，就是觉得像你这个形象的，还没有女朋友真的挺少见的。”

“我哪个形象？”Steve摸摸头，“很糟？”

“才不是呢，你超级辣的好吗？跟我以前的女朋友们都是一个级别的。”Tony笑着开起了玩笑。

Steve红了脸，半天才憋了一句，“你交过很多女朋友？”

“不算吧，大部分都不记得名字了，她们很无聊，都只会说我的好话。”

“说你的好话还不开心？”

“我知道她们都不是真心的，女人都一样，看你长得帅有钱就扑上来，管你合适不合适。”Tony撇撇嘴，一脸的嫌弃。

“别这样说，你不是觉得秘书阿姨很不错么？”

“恩，”Tony挑了挑眉，“所以我要找一个她那样的，可是一直都找不到。”

“她是什么样的呢？”

“她是一个很温柔的人，金发碧眼，身材也很好，会很耐心的听我说话，真正的关心我的生活，不像那些人，只想着要我的钱。”

Steve下意识的就想把本子掏出来，但是看到Tony好奇的目光，硬生生的憋了回去。刚好这是服务生送了餐上来，才解决了Steve的窘境。


	4. Chapter 4

4

吃过了饭，Tony载着Steve到了早上见面的街心公园，简单的道了别。

Steve回到自己的小公寓里，把之前从Tony那边得到的信息做了整理，纸张上又多了几行字，“童年缺爱，极度寂寞。做事得不到承认。对金发碧眼的耐心女子有好感。略敏感，不接受别人递过的东西”

正写着，就听到手机响， 一看是Tony发来的一条短信，“其实我也不知道今天为什么会跟你说这些，但是，Steve，谢谢你。P.S 饼干很好吃。”

回到了家的Tony，抱着饼干罐一脸不可思议的回想着这一天发生的事情，自己这是怎么了，一直对除了Pepper之外的人怀有戒心的自己怎么会把自己的内心告诉没认识多久的Steve，更不用说还把人家送的饼干带了回来。他又看了一眼饼干罐，默默的起身拿到垃圾桶边上扔了下去，回到了沙发继续坐着。

可是Steve真的好温柔啊，说话的时候会微笑的看着自己，会点头应和自己的观点，即使是对于自己“发动机的效率提升改造”这样无聊的话题也没有丝毫的不耐烦。Tony摸了摸有些泛红的脸颊，不知道Steve什么时候还会叫自己出去玩。

来到自己的实验室，Tony哼着歌开始了对自己的机器人的改造，不知不觉到了饭点。正想着是要打电话订芝士汉堡还是订甜甜圈的Tony想起了被自己扔在垃圾桶的饼干罐。

从实验室蹦蹦跳跳的走了出来，从垃圾桶里捡回了罐子，Tony拿着纸巾仔细的擦了擦，放在茶几上小心翼翼的打开，“哇！”看起来真的很好吃，小块的曲奇饼干上面盖着五角星形状的巧克力。

Tony拿起了一块饼干，试探的咬了一口，“好吃好吃！”他大口大口的啃了起来，仿佛忘记了这是“别人”递给他的东西一样。

吃完了饼干，给Steve发了一条短信，Tony喜滋滋的回到实验室进行着下一轮的改造。

第二天Steve起床了之后就开始仔细的想着要怎么安排这一天的行程，也许带Tony去郊外走走？但是这样的话他会不会因为看到别人成双成对的出来玩受到刺激呢？如果带Tony去看看画展呢？不知道他会不会觉得无聊。

Steve挠了挠头发，还是去公园吧，看看花花草草的对放松心情也有好处。

和Tony打了电话，两人约在了街心公园见面。Steve拉着Tony全程围观了蚂蚁搬家鸽子着陆又起飞再着陆的过程，不知不觉时间就这么过去了，在Tony再一次提出请Steve吃饭的时候，Steve很主动的表示了对外边餐馆的不放心，提议去Tony的家里吃。

Tony一边脑补着Steve如此主动是不是想要和自己有进一步发展，一边不动声色的跟着Steve去了超市。

Steve推着车，Tony跟在他身边，趁着Steve不注意的时候偷偷的往购物车里塞着小零食。Steve装作没看到他的小动作，装模作样的念叨着要买的清单，“我们要买牛奶，还要牛排，意面和意面酱。”

Tony扯着他的衣角，跟在后面东张西望着。走到冷藏柜的边上，Steve弯下身子挑选着合适的牛排，突然Tony往自己这边挤了挤，恨不得整个人躲进自己的衣服里，“怎么了Tony？”Steve放下牛排，四处看了看。

“我又看到那个人了，他就在不远处。”“在哪？”“在你的左后方。”Steve回头看了看，没有看到Tony描述的那个人，笑着拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“小家伙别多想，有我呢！”

Tony撅起嘴巴瞪着他，“你才小家伙呢，我跟你说有就是有，不信就算了哼！”

Steve一手搂着他，一手快速的翻了翻，选中一盒牛排放进车里，“别怕，这里这么多人，他不敢动手的。”看Tony一副害怕的样子，Steve把他拉到自己的身前，用自己风衣的外套把他完全的包裹起来，双手放在他的两侧，“有我保护你，别怕。”

Tony回头笑了笑，脸上一片红晕。


	5. Chapter 5

5

来到Tony的家里，Steve不得不承认之前Pepper的富二代定位确实准确。Tony的家相当大，是一个在郊区的别墅，他带着Steve在房子里转了转，一层是厨房和客厅，二层是卧室，地下室是实验室。

“那个，Tony我很想知道，昨天你是怎么这么快从这里到街心公园的？”

“因为……我一般都住在公司里，假期的时候才会过来。”Tony看着Steve一副恍然大悟的样子，带着他去了厨房，“喏，这里是厨房，可是我不会煮饭，所以什么都没用过。”

Steve一脸为难的样子，“不会连锅碗瓢盆都没有吧？”

“那个有啦，在橱子里，都是新的没开过。”

“那就行了。”Steve脱了外套，把衬衫的袖子挽了挽，拿出准备好的食材开始清洗。一阵忙活之后，Steve端着两盘加了意面的牛排到了餐桌上。Tony早已摆好了刀叉，用星星眼望着Steve，“闻起来就好香，Steve你真是太贤惠了。”

倒了一杯牛奶递过去，“不准喝酒不准和咖啡，要喝就喝牛奶。”

Tony丝毫没有辩驳的意思，他眯着眼睛嗅着食物的香味，很是享受。

两人快速的解决了午餐，Steve洗完碗，把坐在沙发上的Tony拉了起来，“一吃完就坐着，对消化不好。”

“大叔你真是什么都要管，吃的太饱了不想动。”

“吃的饱才要多动动，起来起来。”

“大叔你多大啊， 讲话和老头子一样。”

“我啊，”Steve想了想，“二十六七了吧，毕业了好几年了都。”

“大叔是学什么专业的，哎，别说，让我来猜。”Tony一本正经的晃着脑袋，“我看你是学厨师的，对不对？”

Steve噗嗤的笑了出来，“对对对，你说的都对。”伸手揉了揉Tony的脑袋，这小家伙挺有意思的。

拉着Tony在房间里转了转，Steve脑子里想着Tony两次提到的那个跟踪狂，突然间有个想法蹿进了Steve的脑里，如果说，那个跟踪狂是确有其人呢？两次都是自己短暂离开Tony的时候，他才出现的，而且按照Tony的形容，两次是同一个人，这和被害妄想症的症状不算完全吻合，被害妄想症更多的是觉得身边各式各样的人都存在着危险，而不是某一个特殊的人。

想到这里，Steve低头问Tony，“你有纸笔吗？”

“有，怎么了？”

“我想你把你看到的那个人画下来，你还记得他长什么样吗？”

“为什么要画下来？”

“如果看到了我就帮你把他抓住啊，这样就不会跟踪你了不是？”

“你真的相信我？可是我和Pepper他们说，他们都说我是被害妄想症，还给我找了好多医生，我最讨厌医生了。”

Steve有些心虚，“你先把他画下来吧，我帮你看看。”

Tony拿着笔坐在沙发上，对着白纸涂涂画画，Steve紧挨着他坐着，看着他一笔一划的描绘着。

条理相对清楚，画的时候也没有本质上的涂改，这很有可能说明，那个人是真实存在的。Steve看着Tony画完了画像，拿到眼前仔仔细细的看着，这是一个有着短发男人，带着口罩和鸭舌帽，唯一看的出来的是一对小眼睛，穿着黑色的运动装。

Steve对着画像照了张相，“回去洗出来贴在床头上，保证以后一看到他就能认出来。”

两人又说了一会话，Tony表示要去实验室继续自己的跟进项目，并且要求Steve一起去，Steve指了指之前买来的面粉巧克力，“本来想给你做甜甜圈的，既然你要跟进项目，就下次做吧？”

“唔，Steve最坏了，说好的甜甜圈呢？”Tony对着Steve一通卖萌，眼巴巴的希望他改变主意。

Steve掩不住眼里的笑意，“那这样，你先去实验室，等我做好了给你拿过去？”Tony用力的点着头，

Steve一边在厨房做着甜甜圈一边竖着耳朵听Tony有没有叫自己，如果说，Tony看到的人是他存在的幻想，那么现在自己没在他的身边，他就有很大的几率看到那个人，如果没有看到，就可以证明很大程度上，那个人是存在的。

做好了甜甜圈，Steve倒了一杯牛奶坐着电梯到了实验室，他用手肘在半透明的玻璃门上敲了敲，“Tony，你在吗？给我开个门。”

连叫了好几声，都没有听到他的回复，Steve一下子有点慌神，把手上的东西放在边上的架子上，准备撞门。

门突然开了，Tony穿着黑色的背心出现在门口，“嘿，Steve真的是你，我还以为我幻听了。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

Steve长处一口气，端着东西走了进去。与其说是实验室，不如说是一个巨大的垃圾场，各式各样的原件散落在地上，有一个小型机器人正架在工作台上，Tony满头大汗的修理着。关上门之后，Tony对着电脑按了几下，重金属摇滚又充满了整个房间，Steve坐在一边的凳子上看着Tony小小的忙碌的身影，掏出自己的手机给Bucky发短信，

“你帮我看看你那几个做警察的哥们，有没有认识这个人的？”顺便把刚刚拍下的照片发了过去。

Bucky很快有了回信，“拜托，你给我一张画的也就算了，还给我一个除了眼睛什么都看不出来的，这样要我怎么找？”

“你就去问问，看看他们认识的私家侦探或者有案底的跟踪狂有没有喜欢这个打扮的。”

“真是败给你了，接一个什么工作天天见不到人的，你知不知道我已经替你看了5个病人了今天！！！”

“好啦好啦，你少废话，回去请你吃饭。”

“这是你说的啊，我要吃蒸羊羔蒸熊掌烧花鸭烧雏鸡……”

“你有种给我把报菜名背一遍。。。。快去查，我急着要。”

Steve不由得好笑，这个Bucky听说有幽默感比较容易讨人喜欢之后恶补了整整一个星期的相声，现在说话都带着点京片子味。

完工的Tony抹了抹额上的汗走了过来，“笑什么呢大叔？”

“没呢，你这么快就做完了？”

“那是，你不看我是谁。甜甜圈我来了。”Tony脱下手套就要伸手抓，被Steve眼疾手快的拦了下来，“手是脏的，去洗了再吃。”

“你好麻烦啊大叔，这里没有水要洗手要上楼的，要不你拿给我吃好了。”

Steve一下子红了脸，“你上楼洗手去，不洗就别吃。”说着端起盘子就上了楼。

Tony想了想，“我没说什么啊，脸红什么呢。”

渐渐的两个人的关系好了起来，只要Tony有空，Steve就会约他出来走走，有时候去看看画展，有时候去听听音乐。出门前，他总会带上自己特意做的“爱心牌”饼干或者“爱心牌”甜甜圈，而在Steve的陪伴下，那个黑衣男子也已经有很长一段时间没有再出现了。

直到有一天，Tony约他去看了一场电影。Tony因为电影里两个人纯粹的爱恋感动的红了眼眶的时候，Steve觉得自己不太好了，他忍着拥他进怀里的冲动，提前的告别了Tony，打了车就回到了自己的心理咨询室。

Bucky刚刚解决完了病人，坐在房间里玩手机，看到Steve脸色有异的跑了进来，屏幕里的小人直接因为没有操作掉下了悬崖，“怎么了？”

“我有事问你。”

“你别急别急，我不是跟你说了吗？警察那边说没有见过这样一个人，绝对没有，你都确认三遍了知道不，不要再问了。”

“不是那个事。”Steve拉开桌子前的凳子坐了下来。“我有心理问题想咨询你。”

“拜托，你是心理医生好吗？有事自己不能解决吗？”

“就是不能解决才来找你的，是不是好兄弟？别玩了。”Steve一把抓下Bucky的手机，压在了自己的手掌下。

“好好好，你说你说，我听着呢。”

“我觉得，我好像喜欢上他了。”

“谁？”

“Tony。”

“Tony是谁？”

“就是我那个病人。”

“哇，你不是吧，这么大没谈过恋爱一来就这么劲爆！”

“我也不知道，就是刚刚看到他快哭了觉得特别心疼。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，“没想到会从你这个万年老冰棍嘴里听到这种话，我之前介绍给你的哪些姑娘都要哭瞎了知道不。”

“喂，你认真点行不。”

“好好好，我问你几个问题，你最近接触了哪些人？”

“最近，很多啊，那个寇森探长，还有隔壁那个卖Cosplay道具的大锤还有一些吧。”

“那你觉得他是什么样的人？”

Steve手托着下巴想了想，“我觉得他很好啊，除了有时候小孩子气一点都很懂礼貌的。恩，喜欢吃甜食，无论是甜甜圈还是饼干都很喜欢，不喜欢喝牛奶喜欢喝咖啡，不过我怀疑就是因为这个他才长不高的。他会因为一个东西没做出来熬夜，也会因为做出来的高兴的像小孩子一样……”Steve越说越多，脸上也带上了笑意。

“OK,OK，你这样还不确定喜不喜欢他？”

“这样就确定了吗？”Steve有些疑惑。

“你刚刚说了那么多人，我一说他你就直接反应过来是Tony了，你就承认你一心只想着他了好吧？”

“可是……”

“那我问你，你现在最想和谁一起吃饭？”

“Tony”

“最想和谁一起去公园喂鸽子？”

“Tony”

“谁病了你最紧张？”

“Tony”

“这不就是了，我记得我之前问你的时候你还回答的是我呢！你说我们认识十几年快二十年了吧，我这个好兄弟就这样被一个才认识没多久的汉子篡了位置，你说你对得起我吗？”

Steve有些语塞，这个小时候的邻家弟弟因为家里的关系一直和自己十分亲近，包括上了同一个初中同一个高中同一个大学，然后又拒绝了教授提议的留校的建议，跟着自己来这里做了心理医生。

“如果这真的是喜欢，那我就犯了大错了。”

“怎么？”

“心理医生怎么能够在治疗期间爱上病人呢？这是一个医疗事故。我会跟教授说我要辞职，让他在给你派一个人来。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

Bucky看着神转折有些目瞪口呆，“喂喂，哥你不是说真的吧？”

“是真的，我现在就跟教授打电话，你乖哈，一会带你去吃饭，晚上去我那边收拾一下案例和笔记，我估计你用的上。”Steve说完，拿出手机就给教授打了一个电话。

“教授，你没在上课吧？”

“哦，Steve啊，有什么事情吗？”

“你之前不是推荐我给一个叫Pepper的小姐说关于她朋友被害妄想症的事吗？”

“哦，那个啊，对你来说很简单的吧，开点镇定剂让他的家人多关注就好了嘛。”

“不是，教授，那个，我搞砸了。”

“什么？那种小案子你也会搞砸掉？”

“是啊，”Steve有些不好意思，“我出了医疗事故。”

“你不是把人家治死了吧，我跟你说他可是……”教授语气急促了起来

“没有没有，他好好的，是我觉得我爱上他了。”

“……”教授很无语。

“所以，我准备辞职，出了这么大的事故我不太适合再做这个职业了，然后您手上要是有合适的人给Bucky派一个过来，我怕他忙不过来。”

“Steve，你不是认真的吧？”

“是认真的，我准备和Pepper小姐也提出终止合同的申请，毕竟是我单方面的失误。”

“好吧，真是服了你了，没想到会出这种事情。我过几天给Bucky派个人过去，你自己多注意吧。”教授的话里透出了些许无可奈何，感情这个事情是无法控制的，没想到看起来对谁都带着点礼貌的生分的Steve也会栽在这个上面。

挂上电话，Steve对着抱着脑袋一脸怨念的Bucky挥了挥手，“走吧，请你吃饭去。”

“你坑死我了都，今天要好好敲你一顿。”

Bucky领着Steve到了一家看起来就很高级的餐厅，点了慢慢一桌菜喜滋滋的吃着，“我跟你说，你不在我都忙死了你知道不，一个人根本就玩不转。”

“这都多久了你还玩不转，我看你别玩了。”

两人像小时候一样随意的说着话，Steve想着明天早点起来做一个爱心的小蛋糕去找Tony告白，笑的一脸宠溺。Bucky嫌弃的推了一个布丁过去，“少露出这种恶心巴拉的表情，你就不想想，要是人家没这个意思怎么办？”

“没这个意思，”Steve想了想，这是个问题，“那我就慢慢追咯，追到他有这个意思为止。”

“啧啧啧，恋爱的男人智商就是低下，那要成了以后呢？你又不做医生了你要做什么？”

“还没想好，现在想到了就是做他的男朋友了，如果他需要，我也愿意做他一个人的心理医生。”Steve咧开嘴笑了笑，想到Tony就开心。

他们两没有想到的是，这一幕被坐在不远处吃饭的Pepper拍了下来，她原本只是凑巧遇到两个人，因为下午接到了教授的电话询问Steve卸任之后要不要重新给她推荐一个医生，让她很是好奇Steve突然要求终止合同的原因，没想到就在这里遇到了他们。

看来是因为恋爱了，所以不能分心治疗Tony了，Pepper想了想，让身边的一个保镖随时注意两个人的情况，有新的消息再通知自己，就很潇洒的离开了餐厅。

Steve带着吃撑了的Bucky回到了自己的小公寓里，从客厅到卧室堆得各式各样的资料和书，Bucky摸了摸肚子，“这是都让我搬回去？”

见Steve点头，Bucky哀嚎了起来，“敢不敢这么多？”

“这是从大一开始我整理的各种资料，然后还有一些旁支学科的资料。这一叠是做甜点的食谱，有一些我改良过了，不容易蛀牙，你要是会做这个，平时放一点在办公室里，要是来了小朋友就会很容易打开话题的。然后这本是我之前找医学院的那谁借来的急救笔记，如果你的疏导失败了，这个至少能在你被砍了之后救你一命。还有这个……”

“Steve，我总算是明白了那些经常来排解压力的人看到我之后为什么一脸嫌弃了，你真的只是一个心理医生吗？”Bucky扶额。

“这个，只是在当医生的过程中可能会遇到的的，所以都要会一些，而且也没让你精通嘛，学会皮毛就好。你看到的这些一份一份的，就是之前做过咨询的一些比较特殊的病人的案例总结，你也带回去把，估计会有帮助。”

Bucky围着茶几转了转，拿起了一张Steve放在茶几上的纸饶有兴趣的看了起来，“所以，Steve，你给Tony的诊断就是童年缺爱导致的性格过于敏感猜忌，所以你要贡献出你自己来爱他？”

Steve一把把纸抢了下来，“跟这个没关系，我是喜欢他不是因为可怜他。”

Bucky认命的蹲在地上，把案例一点一点的收拾起来再用绳子捆好，Steve很潇洒的表示第二天去告白需要留下一个好印象就早早的进屋睡觉去了。


	8. Chapter 8

8

第二天Steve起了个大早，在厨房做好了爱心小蛋糕，看时间差不多了就把窝在沙发上呼呼大睡的Bucky踹了起来，“起来啦，去借个车把东西运回去，等迟了又要上班了。”

Bucky顶着一头乱毛扭了扭，“不要，昨晚弄到好迟的。”

“快点快点，我一会要去找Tony，别耽误我功夫。”

“你这个见色忘义的家伙！”Bucky挣扎的爬了起来，“有吃的不？”

“楼下有卖面包的，自己买去。”

“那不是有个蛋糕么？嘿，还挺可爱。”Bucky摇摇晃晃走到厨房里，一眼就瞧上了Steve刚做的蛋糕。

“那个是给Tony的，你要吃自己买去。”

“我去，友尽了，别拦着我，我要去死一死。”

“喏，车钥匙给你，你要觉得用摩托太慢就自己借个车去。”Steve扔给他一把钥匙，转身进屋去了。

从电话本里翻出Pepper的电话，Steve打了过去，“你好，请问是Pepper小姐吗？”

“我是，请问有什么事情吗？”

“我是Steve，我是来请求终止劳务合同的。”

“为什么呢？总得有个理由吧！”

“因为第一，Tony没有病，我怀疑他见到的人是真实存在的，我一会给你发个画像，你看看这个人是不是见过，第二，我有更重要的事情要做，不太方便继续做Tony的医生，第三，我已经辞职了，既然不再是心理医生了，这份合同也就不再成立了不是吗？”

“Steve先生，你要知道这样是很不负责任的表现，我们可以依据这个起诉你。”

“是的，我知道，不过即使是起诉我，我也不会改变主意的。酬劳就不用给我了，之前打给我的我也会退给你们的。”

“Tony知道这个事情吗？”

“Tony？”Steve笑了起来，“还没呢，准备迟一点告诉他。”

“好的我知道了，就这样吧，再见。”

“恩，不好意思了，再见。”

Pepper挂了电话，直接给Tony来了一个夺命连环call，把他从睡梦里直接拖到了公司来，“Tony，你的咖啡。”

Tony迷迷糊糊的晃着脑袋，要不是Pepper派了司机去接自己，自己还能再睡一会，“不了，Steve说要少喝咖啡，我其实已经很久没喝了。”他打了个呵欠，蔫蔫的趴在桌子上。

“恩，你觉得Steve是怎么样的人？”Pepper坐了下来，目不转睛的盯着Tony。

“他很好啊，很温柔的，我真的好喜欢他的说。”

“喜欢他？”Pepper叹了口气，Tony因为小时候缺爱，缺乏安全感，容易对温柔体贴的人产生依赖，这个她是知道的，可是喜欢，这个就有点过头了。

“对啊，我昨晚做了个小小的机器人，电影里面说，告白总要送点什么东西。”Tony的声音软软的，带着点撒娇的味道，“Pepper你会祝福我们的吧？”

“不会。”

“为什么？”Tony一下子挺直了身体，瞪大了眼睛看着Pepper，“我以为，你会很开心看到我找到爱人的。”

“我是会很开心你找到爱人，但是，Steve有爱人了。”Pepper掏出手机，把照片调出来给Tony看，“这是昨晚拍到的。”

Tony一脸震惊的看着照片上的Steve穿着他们下午见面时穿着的衣服，对着坐在对面的泡面头带着浓浓黑眼圈的男人笑的一脸宠溺。

“Pepper，这，不对，你怎么会认识Steve，我应该没给你看过他的照片吧。”

“因为，他是我请来的心理医生。”Pepper艰难的把之前签的合同递给Tony，“合同上写了不能暴露他心理医生的身份给你，所以他一直以朋友的身份待在你的身边。”

“医生……”Tony的脸刷一下的白了，“你还是觉得我有病是吗？你还是不愿意相信我，Steve说相信我也是骗人的。”他抱着脑袋，嘟嘟囔囔的说着，他的眼前黑了一下，Steve说过的话，他的笑脸，他做的食物，他对自己的体贴，一时间都显得是那么的刻意，像是为了讨好自己完成任务才不得不装出来的一样。

Pepper把手机又一次递了过来，“这是保镖上午拍到的，这个男人昨天咋Steve家过夜了。”

照片里的那个泡面头男人穿着和昨天一样的已经成了糟菜的衣服出了Steve的家门，Steve带着笑意送他到了门口，看着他骑上了摩托车还对着他挥手告别。

Tony把手机摔在一旁，“你们都是骗子。”气呼呼的闯了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

9

Steve觉得有些不对劲了，打了Tony好几个电话都是关机，难道还没起床？继续等等。

等着Bucky一趟一趟的搬完了材料，Tony的电话还是没有开。Steve抓起车钥匙就去了Tony的家，按了按门铃，没有人开门。Tony没和自己说要出远门，怎么回事。

Steve在家里坐立难安的转着圈圈，一边拿着手机给Tony发短信。

“你起来了吗？在哪里呢？”

“Tony，你在家吗？刚刚我去没人开门。”

“Tony小朋友，开机了给我回个电话好吗？”

“Tony？你还好吗？”

“Tony，回我个电话好吗？我有事跟你说。”

“Tony，Tony，Tony，你要逼疯我吗？快回电话。”

“你不回电话也没事，要记得吃饭，别喝咖啡。”

“Tony你还好吗？我很担心你。”

“要记得吃晚饭哦！”

“Tony，你快给我回电话，都一天了，你到底在哪里？”

“Tony我求你了，别吓我好吗？”

Steve一边发着短信，一边不安的揪着头发，总不会是Tony出了危险吧，打电话给Pepper发现一直是正在通话中，“应该是CEO比较忙吧！”Steve安慰自己。

一夜不安稳的睡眠，早早醒来的Steve一把摸过了放在床头柜上的手机，没有电话，没有短信，Tony到底去了哪里？不会是跟踪狂伤了他吧！

看了看时间，早上5点多，Steve毫无睡意，穿上衣服出去跑了两圈，开始分析之前Tony的反应有什么异常。

难道是自己抛下了他，所以他生气了？有可能。

难道是Pepper告诉他自己的身份所以他生气了？也有可能

难道是Pepper抓到了跟踪狂所以他不再需要我了？可是这样总是会和自己联系的吧。

关心则乱，Steve觉得自己的专业知识一时间都还给教授了，脑袋里想的就只是Tony。

好容易熬到7点，Steve给Pepper的电话依旧在通话中，他颓然的放下电话，开始翻找之前和Pepper签的合同，打不准上面会有Tony的公司地址。

一向整洁的公寓里被Steve翻箱倒柜的纸片散满，翻来覆去的看了几次合同，都只是Pepper个人和自己签的，并没有提到相关的公司，Steve越想越心急，连忙给教授打了一个电话。

“教授，你起来了吧，我有个事情问你，之前说的那个Pepper你知道她的公司在哪吗？”

“怎么了？我知道啊，就是那个Stark科技嘛。你怎么……”

“好的，我知道了，谢谢教授。”Steve匆匆的挂了电话，骑着摩托就去了Stark公司，公司大楼离Steve的公寓并不远，是一个高高的丑丑的大楼。

Steve停好车，快步走到前台，“你好，请问Pepper小姐在几层？”

“你好，请问您有预约吗？”

“没有。”

“那您不能上去。”前台小姐礼貌的说道。

“请你帮我给她打个电话可以吗？就说Steve Rogers想见她，问她什么时候有空，有很重要的事情。”

“好的，”前台小姐给Pepper的助理打了一个电话，一脸歉意的对Steve说，“不好意思，Pepper小姐的助手说她今天都很忙，没有时间。”

“好吧，那我在这里等她。”

Pepper坐在办公室里，面对助手的询问，冷哼了一下，“跟他说我今天都没有空，昨天还说不要酬劳今天就追到公司来了，真以为我和Tony一样好骗。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

Steve在Stark大楼下面坐了整整一天，直到看见Pepper踩着高跟从电梯里出来，他立马跟了上去，“Pepper，我是Steve。”

“有什么事吗？”

“我联系不上Tony，你能联系上他吗？”

“你还联系他干什么？我们的合同已经终止了不是吗？”

“我怕那个跟踪狂会对他不利，你就告诉我，你有没有见到他或者联系到他。”

“哼，跟踪狂，那只是Tony的妄想而已，之前所有的心理医生都是这么说的，只有你一个人告诉我那个可能是真实存在的，你以为我和Tony一样好骗吗？”Pepper其实有些心虚，她一开始就认定了Tony确实是病着的，所以steve给自己传来的照片自己也只是看看，没有放在心上。

“你不明白，我没办法跟你细讲，你就直接告诉我，你有没有联系上他就好了。”

“没有。”

“该死，他可能有危险。”Steve抱着脑袋一脸痛苦。“Pepper，给我他家的钥匙，快点。”

“你凭什么命令我，我们只是雇佣关系，更不用说你是出了医疗事故的医生，我警告你，要是对Tony有什么不良的企图我……”

“够了，钥匙给我。”Steve打断她的话，“要不你跟我一起去，你就知道我有没有什么企图了。”

一把拉过Pepper，上了自己的摩托，拿过安全帽给Pepper戴上，“Tony家有急救箱吗？”

“没有，要那个干什么。”

“以防万一。”Steve停在路边，“你等我一下。”进了药店买了一个急救箱。

Pepper看着这个高大男人的背影，想起教授和自己推荐Steve时候说的话，“Steve是我最得意的弟子，不仅仅是因为他过硬的理论基础，还是因为他是一个确确实实为病人着想的医生，在大学的时候，他用超高的学习效率，考虑到了以后有可能会遇到的各种病人的情况，去学了糕点，伤口包扎，擒拿，甚至还专门为了孩子学了营养学，折纸和简笔画。这样的学生，我再也没有见到过第二个了，直至今日，他已经毕业很多年了，我依然把他当做范例，介绍给我的学生们。”

Steve把买来的急救箱塞到Pepper怀里，“抓好。”

以能接受的最快速度到了Tony家，Steve抹了抹被风吹的直流眼泪的眼睛，“开门。”

Pepper开了门，两人就分头寻找Tony。

Steve坐着电梯下到实验室。半透的玻璃门关着，看不到里面是什么样子。几番考虑之下，Steve一把撞碎了门，就看到小小的Tony趴在一片狼藉的工作台上。

Steve快步跑了过去，摸了摸脉搏，还好，还活着，他长出了一口气，把Tony抱了出来。

回到客厅，Pepper满头大汗的转着，“Steve，Tony没在上面，难道被你说对……他没事吧？”

“我估计是饿晕了，急救箱里有葡萄糖，你泡点给他喝。”

Steve把Tony放在沙发上，去卫生间洗了一条温毛巾，细细的擦着他的脸，两天没见，把自己弄得和花猫一样。

掐了掐人中，Tony缓缓的睁开了眼睛，“Tony你还好吗？来张嘴。”让他喝了一碗葡萄糖，看着他的脸上慢慢有了血色。

“不是让你记得吃饭吗？怎么会把自己饿晕过去，恩？”Steve刮了刮他的鼻尖，“如果我没记错，冰箱还有菜吧，一会给你煮点东西吃，想吃什么？”

Tony没有答话，愣愣的看着Steve，眼神很是复杂。

“你不回答我就随便做了恩？你先躺着，我去煮饭。”

Steve起身，对着站在一边的Pepper点了点头，“谢谢了，今天多有得罪，不好意思。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

从厨房端着饭菜出来的时候，Pepper已经离开了。

Steve抱着Tony到了餐桌边，拿勺子舀着粥喂他，“这个东西呢，说是对胃好一些，你这么久都没吃东西，一下吃大鱼大肉的身体会受不了的。”

Tony只是很木然的张嘴咀嚼吞咽，面对Steve的叨叨没有丝毫回应。

吃完了饭，Steve给Tony放好了热水，“去泡泡澡吧，放松放松，看你今天傻傻的，出什么事了吗？”

Tony摇摇头，摇摇晃晃的进了浴室，他泡在浴缸里，眼泪止不住的掉落了下来，Steve也会对那个人这样温柔吗？也会搂着他喂他吃饭吗？还是说，Steve对每一个病人都是一样的？自己对于他并没有什么不同吗？原以为自己终于能遇上一个对的人，没想到是医生为了接近自己完成任务伪装的。

“Tony？你没事吧，怎么洗了这么久。”Steve的声音伴随着敲门声传来，Tony抹了抹脸，站起来裹上了浴袍，“没事，我好了。”

出了浴室，Tony扯着Steve的衣服，“今晚可以留下来陪我吗？”

Steve点了点头，“可以，我刚好有话跟你说。”

简单的冲了冲，Steve围着Tony的浴巾走了出来，“你还有睡衣吗？我……”他看到Tony坐在床边看着自己，两条小短腿在床沿上晃着。

“Steve你过来。”Steve走近了Tony，“怎么了？”

Tony伸手抱住了Steve，脑袋贴在他的腹肌上，闷闷的说，“Steve你想要我吗？”

Steve揉了揉他的脑袋，“小家伙想什么呢？”

Tony抬头，可怜兮兮的看着Steve，“你不想要我吗？”他拉下Steve的浴巾，脸贴在小Steve上蹭了蹭，Steve的视线连忙从他的脸上转开，太劲爆了这样的感觉，他觉得胸口塞了塞，呼吸有些困难。

Tony笑的有些凄惨，我都做到这个份上了你还是看不上我吗？

Steve做了几个深呼吸，把Tony抱到床上，自己也躺了上去，把被子给两人盖上，“小家伙，你现在不适合这样的高强度运动。”

Tony解开了自己浴袍的带子，爬到Steve的怀里蹭了蹭，“Steve，你很硬了，这样都不要我吗？”他拉起Steve的手，放在自己的小Tony上，“可是我很想要你呢！”

Steve强忍着扑上去的欲望，一把抓住小Tony轻轻的上下动着，一边轻吻Tony的嘴角，Tony伸手搂住Steve的脖子，加深了这个吻。

Steve翻身撑在Tony的上方，一边用舌头轻扫着Tony的牙齿，两人的舌头交缠着，发出啧啧的水声，另一边他的手也没有放松，蘸着小Tony顶端的透明液体上上下下的滑动着。

Tony难受极了，自己的舌头被Steve吸住，小Tony也被牢牢的抓着，Steve用自己的大胸若有似无的蹭着自己。他的手臂用力的锁紧，好像要，好像要全部的Steve。

Steve觉得有些喘不上气来，不知道是因为初吻来的过于强烈还是因为心底对Tony的渴望正在慢慢的压倒理智占领高地。他跪在Tony的两腿间，一手搂着Tony坐直了身体，一手将小Steve和小Tony抓在一起，相互的磨蹭着。他不停的提醒自己，Tony身体很虚弱，不能干这个绝对不行。

Steve松开Tony的唇瓣顺着下巴向下移动，轻咬他的喉结，锁骨和胸前的小突起。感觉到Tony在身下微微的颤抖着，Steve顺从身体的本能加快的撸动的速度。

等着Tony在自己手上吐出了白液，Steve抱着高潮过后短暂失神的Tony到了浴室，清洗了之后又抱回了床上。自己一个人回到浴室里想着Tony迷离的表情发泄了一番，简单的冲了冲爬回床上抱住了Tony。

“乖，睡吧，Tony我爱你。”Steve温柔的在Tony额头印下一个吻，把他抱在怀里开心的笑着，今天晚上Tony的举动就相当于告诉了自己他也是喜欢自己的，两人还激烈的“互助”了一下，是不是就可以说关系确定下来了？Steve越想越开心，慢慢的睡了过去。

但此刻的Tony很显然不是这么想的，他放下了自尊想勾引Steve，没想到只是几个吻靠在一起打个飞机就没有然后了，活生生的是想要告诉自己即使是自己做到这个地步他也不会上了自己。看来Steve是真的很爱那个人，看着自己这么久都没办法达到高潮，只能避开了自己去想他，才能射出来。

Tony用力的抱紧了Steve，看来是我错了，我是真的不值得被爱，不要装模作样的说什么爱我了，明天一早我会还你自由，要钱还是要工作，我都能满足你。

Tony胡乱的想着，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，醒来的时候，身边已经没有人了，他伸手摸了摸，床单是凉的，看来Steve很早就走了吧，确实，夜不归宿对谁来说都不好交代。

Tony用凉水冲了冲发红的眼睛，踩着拖鞋就走了出来，看到Steve光着上身戴着围裙在厨房忙碌着，还真是为了完成任务什么事都愿意做啊。Tony愤愤的想着，完全忘记了之前Pepper说他已经终止了合同的事情。

Steve听到脚步声回头笑的一脸阳光，“起来了？去洗洗吧，早餐一会就好了。”看Tony傻傻的愣着，他快步走了过来，在Tony的唇上啄了一下，“快去洗漱去。”

没想到Tony一把推开了Steve，扭过脸不看他，“你怎么还在这里？”

“我怎么了，不能在这里吗？你去洗漱吧，我煎着蛋呢。”Steve以为Tony只是因为昨晚做了亲密的事情今天害羞了，没有多想的回到了厨房。


	12. Chapter 12

12

Steve坐在桌前，等着Tony从浴室里慢悠悠的走了出来，“快来快来，再不来都要冷了。”Tony直勾勾的看着他，“你走吧。”

“啊？”Steve不太明白情况，“怎么了？又闹脾气了？”他站起身，走到Tony的边上轻轻的搂住了他，“我不是跟你说了，你昨晚那个状态不太适合，等过几天养好了我保证让你下不来床，别生气哈。”

Tony一把狠狠的推开了Steve，“你走吧，我不想见到你，我知道你是个心理医生，你骗了我，这么久以来你一直在骗我。耍我很好玩是吗？”

“我没有耍你。”Steve看着他，眼睛里一片真诚。

“够了，我不想听你狡辩，你不要把你用来催眠别人的方法用在我的身上！我们没有关系了以后，你走吧。”

Steve知道这是Tony敏感的性格在作怪，他潜意识里总觉得自己不值得人爱，现在自己的身份曝光出来了，更是让他怀疑之前自己的行为只是装作是讨好他，“Tony，你听我说，我是一个心理医生，但是我不认为你有心理疾病，我们的关系不是病人和医生的关系，我们是朋友你记得吗？我们说过的，来，你冷静下来，来深呼吸，吸气，呼气，听我说。我一开始是想要接近你，和你做朋友，才能从你嘴巴里知道事情是怎么一回事。但是后来慢慢的接触了我就知道你根本没病，而我也慢慢喜欢上你了，我说的都是真心的，你别推我。”

Steve就这样衣不蔽体没有摩托车钥匙的被扔在了门外，“Tony，你至少让我进去穿个衣服！”没有人回应，在台阶上坐了好一会，看Tony是没有药开门放自己进去的意思，也没有把自己的东西扔出来的意思。Steve抓了抓头发，现在这个形象会被当做变态的吧！他拔下挂在脖子上的围裙，顺着公路往市区的方向走着，在顶着不小的太阳晃荡了大半个小时之后，终于遇到了好心的路人，把他带回了市区。

默默无视路人甲乙丙丁对着自己大胸的围观，Steve慢慢的走回了心理咨询室。Bucky坐在桌子后面翘着二郎腿玩手机，看到Steve这个形象着实的吓了一跳，“喂喂，你得手了？Tony这么热情？”

呼了他脑袋一巴掌，“有没衣服先给来一件，一路上被人看着难受死了都。”穿上Bucky递过的衣服，Steve撑着脑袋沉思着，“哎，Bucky，你说他怎么就因为我是心理医生就这么排斥我呢？明明之前和他一起玩的人也是我啊，和身份没有关系不是么？”

“那你呢，要是知道他是个有钱人你难道也会觉得没有差别吗？”

“他就是有钱人啊，那个Stark工业的什么人好像。但是这和他是谁有什么关系，我喜欢的是这个人，和我一起渡过这些日子的也是这个人啊。”

“你不会遇到的是Tony Stark吧？”Bucky一脸难以置信的表情看着他，“你等着我给你找个图片。喏，这个。”见Steve点头，他不由得叫了起来，“搞什么啊，你和Stark工业的老总有一腿？而且你还不认识他？”

“可是，这跟他是不是老总有什么关系。我认识他的时候他也没说是老总啊，我又不是因为他是老总才喜欢他的。”Steve迷惘的晃了晃脑袋。

“好吧，服了你个老冰棍了，你知不知道有多少人想爬上他的床？”

“多少人？”

“这不是重点好吗？重点是，我也不知道重点是什么，你刚刚问我的问题是什么来着？”

“我问你为什么他知道我是心理医生就这么排斥，虽然他跟我说过哪些心理医生都不相信他，都觉得他是病人，但是我从来没这么觉得啊！”

“他是不是觉得你骗了他。”见Steve点头和啄米一样，Bucky继续说道，“这很简单啊，就是他觉得你作为朋友没有开诚布公的对他说实话，你欺骗了他的感情，他会觉得你之前的表示都是假装的有目的的。”

“这个我知道啊，可是我没有假装啊！我是很认真的对待他的。”

Bucky扶额，“我突然觉得你这么多年心理学都白学了，你现在要做的是让他知道你是真心的而不是跟我说你是真心的，你跟我说有个什么用，我又不喜欢你。”

“我说了他不听啊！”

“那就用实际行动表示，你之前怎么对他现在还是怎么对他，让他知道你没有因为身份不一样对他不一样。”

“靠谱？”

“绝对靠谱，用我泡过的妹子可以从这里排队到Stark大厦的经历向你保证。”Bucky拍拍胸口。

“行，那我想想。先在你这蹭几天，等他消气了我再去找他，我钥匙什么都在他那边。”

“那敢情好啊，我这缺一个助手小弟，教授说要派人来一直没派来。你可不许推迟，我跟你说，你不做心理医生我不管，给好兄弟当当小弟还是要的。”

Steve默默拿着登记预约的本子，做到了门边的凳子上。


	13. Chapter 13

13

把Steve赶出家门的Tony并不好受，他一边怀疑着Steve说的话配上他真诚的眼神的真实性有多少，一边机械的往嘴里塞着Steve做好的三明治。三明治很干，呛得他咳出了眼泪，他一边流着眼泪一边啃着三明治一边回想着自己和Steve经历的一幕一幕，一起坐着摩天轮，被Steve请拥着在公园里漫步，偶尔傻气的追着鸽子屁股后面跑，Steve为自己亲手做的布丁巧克力蛋糕饼干甜甜圈牛排意面三明治。

越想就越是想他，Tony决定豁出去一次，即使Steve是为了钱，自己有钱不就可以一直留他在身边了，只要他能保持对自己的这个态度，即使是不爱自己也没有什么关系。艰难的打定了主意，Tony拿了一个袋子，把Steve的东西装了进去，若是Steve真的只是装模作样，自己还可以潇洒的用这包东西给他一下。

在询问了Pepper咨询室的位置之后，Tony开着车慢悠悠的朝市区进发，一边思考着见到Steve之后应该先说什么后说什么。

他的车停在路边，透过玻璃门看到Steve从内室走了出来，身上穿着不知道谁的衣服，从内室跟出来的泡面头男人斜倚在门框上，调笑着说着什么。

Tony愤愤的想着，“这就是你说的喜欢？才多久就和别的男人调情，我看透你了，Steve你去死吧！”拉过路边一个小孩，递过一张100的纸钞和那一袋东西，“小鬼，你帮我拿到对面的那个房间里，给一个叫Steve的人，我会在这里盯着你，快去。”

看着小鬼小心翼翼的收好了钱，拿起东西进了对面的咨询室，Tony发动了车子扬长而去。

Steve接过小孩递来的东西打开一看，立马拉住了要出门的小鬼，“那个，小朋友，给你东西的人在哪里？”

“他就在对面的车里，”小孩指了指，“不见了。”

Steve失望的撇撇嘴，很快定下了心神，既然Tony会把东西送来，就说明自己还是有机会的，不然的话依他的性格应该会直接扔掉吧！

Steve的希望之火瞬间死灰复燃了，他和Bucky打了个招呼，准备回家，突然发现自己的摩托在Tony家里，他晃了晃脑袋，还是走回去吧。

回到自己的小公寓里，看着放在餐桌上已经长了毛的蛋糕，Steve顿了顿，轻轻的放进了垃圾桶里。

Steve简单的收拾了一下，翻开地图和报纸浏览着招聘信息，既然已经打定主意不再做心理医生了，那就得找个别的工作来养活自己，他对照着可能担任的职位，在距离Stark科技500米的范围内搜索着。

很幸运，Steve看到一家距离Stark大楼不太远的咖啡厅正在招甜点师，他简单的收拾了一下衣服，装了一小袋自己做的饼干前往咖啡厅。

观察了一下地形，有一个角度能够看到Stark大楼的出入口，Steve很满意这样的地理位置，他推开了门，发现一个穿着基佬紫马甲的男人正手托着下巴趴在柜台上，看到他进来慵懒的站直了身体，“你好，请问你要点什么？”

“你好，请问你这里是招甜品师吗？”

“恩，是啊，你会做甜品吗？”男人斜着眼睛看了Steve一眼。

Steve点头，将饼干递了上去，“这是我做的，你尝尝看看行不行吧。”

男人闻言半信半疑的从袋子里拿出一片，塞进嘴巴里嚼了起来，“唔，好吃好吃，不过这真的是你做的吗？”

“如果你不信的话，我可以现场给你做一次，当然如果你有材料的话。”Steve耸耸肩，跟着不停啃着饼干的老板进了厨房。

“我之前想学的做来着，就准备了材料，只是很可惜没学会，你要能做出来我就要你了。”他三口两口的啃完了一袋饼干，意犹未尽的趴在门框上看着Steve，“我叫Clint，你叫什么？”

“我叫Steve，Steve Rogers。”

“你好呀，不过你怎么想到来做甜点师的？我的意思是，你看起来不像和这个东西打交道的人。”

“事实上，我曾经是个医生，只是现在不想做了。我想找个工作，而你有一个工作，所以我就来了。”Steve娴熟的把黄油糖和蛋用打单机打匀，加上细细的面粉，在用裱花袋挤出圆圆的形状，放进预热好的烤箱里，“好了，15分钟以后就可以了，我怕你等不及，就做了最简单的黄油曲奇。”Steve一边洗着手，一边对着Clint微笑的说着。

“好的好的，”Clint两眼放着光，“你对薪酬有什么要求吗？我们这里的客人不是很多，所以可能酬劳也不会很高。”

Steve摆了摆手，“薪酬你可以按卖出去的份数跟我算，只是我有一个要求，我希望除了需要我留下来做甜品的时间之外，都是我的自由时间。”

Clint闻着烤箱传出来的香味，猛地一拍手掌，“成交，马上签合同，明天上班。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

在和Bucky通了电话简单的说明自己成功找到了下家，只能没事的时候再去帮忙之后，Steve试图给Tony打电话，无人接听，还好不是关机或是占线，这至少证明了Tony没有把自己的号码拉进黑名单。他抓着自己的老爷机，用力的按着键盘。

“Tony，谢谢你把东西给我送来，还生气吗？”

“Tony，除了身份之外我真的没有骗你，一分一毫都没有，我也根本不知道你和那个Stark工业有什么关系，我只是喜欢你这个人而已。”

“要记得吃晚饭哟小朋友。”

“我不在你身边的时候尽量少一个人出门。”

“Tony，我爱你，晚安。”

Tony听到手机时不时的短信声，拿起来看看，是他的短信，说着这些没有营养的话，亏他还是心理医生，完全不明白自己在气什么。他气呼呼的删了短信，搂着酒会的舞伴在场中央跳舞。这个妹子自己很喜欢，金发碧眼，正如自己一贯的审美，一曲终了，他牵着她的手走到舞池的边上细细的亲吻着。

她的唇不像Steve那么温暖，Tony暗暗的想着，脑袋里浮现的全是前一天Steve动情的亲吻自己的场景。他红着脸轻轻的把舞伴推开，借口不舒服匆匆回了实验室。

他在脑袋里默默对比了Steve和自己的审美标准，很温柔的人，恩恩，这个有；金发碧眼，身材好，这个肯定有；会很耐心的听我说话，真正的关心我的生活，这个也有；不是单纯的想着要我的钱，这个，没有也没关系。

把手机连上电脑，用着各种复杂的操作，终于把自己删掉的短信找了回来，他建了一个文件夹，专门存放Steve的短信，美其名曰，“看看这个家伙要怎么编理由解释之前的事情。”但是很快，他就失望的发现，Steve的短信除了提醒自己天气变化记得增减衣服，提醒一天三餐要规律营养，多喝牛奶少喝咖啡之外只有一成不变的“Tony，早安。”和“Tony，我爱你，晚安。”

他怨念颇深的不再心心念念着Steve的解释，开始认认真真的参加Pepper准备的舞会和晚宴。当然，与其说是参加，不如说就是带着Pepper为自己准备好的女伴露个面，然后把女伴甩在那边自己找个理由偷偷溜走。

直到有一天，他早早的翘了晚宴溜回前台，被前台小姐叫住，递给自己一罐东西，“这是什么？”

“不知道，之前都是Pepper小姐帮您接受的，每天都会有人送来，说是给您的。”

Tony点头头，抱着罐子就上了楼。坐在实验室里，他打开了罐子，里面孤零零的放着一个甜甜圈，盖子的背面还粘着一张便签，“一天只能吃一个哟，不然会蛀牙的。”下面画着一个Q版的头像，有着闪亮亮的星星眼，一脸无辜的看着他。

他不太认得上面的字是谁写的，但是他认得这个甜甜圈一定是出自Steve的手笔，没有人会无聊到在甜甜圈的巧克力上用糖粉写一个Tony，除了他。

Steve在接下了甜点师的工作之后，除了每天早上早早的过来做一批甜点之外，就会坐在窗边透过玻璃看着Stark大楼，他看着Tony穿着不同的西装开着不同的车搂着不同的女伴离开，默默的在本子上画他的画像，笑的他，生气的他，嚣张的耍帅的他，看到吃的时候两眼发亮的他。

Steve丝毫不担心他在Stark大楼里的安全，毕竟楼下的保安和进电梯前的刷卡不是白费的，这也害的他每天只能把给Tony准备好的甜点寄存在前台小姐那里。

但若是Tony落单了呢？也许只有等到跟踪狂出现了之后，才知道答案。

每一天，Steve都会目送着Tony上了车，才会离开咖啡厅回家。Clint自从自己表示每天卖剩下的甜点都归他之后也没有对Steve基本上都在窗边涂涂写写一脸痴汉的张望着某一个方向有多大的异议。

这一天，Steve意外的发现，Tony从大楼离出来，没有上车，而是步行往一个方向走去。Steve想起今天留的言是“想我了就来找我吧。”难道Tony要去咨询室找自己？Steve跟Clint打了个招呼远远的跟了上去。

慢慢的他就发现，似乎跟着Tony的不止自己一个，因为他看到，有一个很符合Tony之前描述的男人，正鬼鬼祟祟的跟在Tony的后面，如果不是Steve离得远，估计也很难发现。

Tony转进一个小巷，Steve在巷口给寇森探长打了个电话，告诉他这边有人械斗，接着紧走了几步，拉住了跟踪狂的手臂，“你是谁？”

那个人一回头就发现是Steve，恶狠狠的低声喝道，“放开。”

Steve抬头望了望，发现Tony已经走远了，手上的更是紧了紧，“我知道一直是你在跟踪Tony Stark，但是你为什么要怎么做？”Steve之前学的格斗技巧有限，自己的本意只是为了能够在遇到极端病人的时候能够保护自己直到外面的助手进来帮忙，所以就没有深究。现在的情况对于他很是不利，他只能尽力拖延时间，直到寇森探长出现。

“少管闲事，你不过就是一个医生。”

“不，你错了，我已经不是医生了，我今天在这里也只是想要告诉你，故意伤人或者杀人是逃不过法律的制裁的，你还年轻，还有大把的时间，为什么要荒废在铁窗里呢？”Steve凭借偶尔的几次和警方合作审问犯人的经验慢慢的劝说着。

“我只是别人请来的，他答应会保我的。”他的态度有些犹豫。

“朋友，既然这个人有这么大的能力，他为什么不自己来呢？又为什么会请你来呢？不管你是有经济上的困难也好，还是精神上的负担也好，你都不应该把自己的人生赔上。”Steve不动声色的抓住了他的左手腕，以防他有异动。


	15. Chapter 15

15

跟踪狂显然在仔细考虑Steve的话，直到他的思路被呼啸而来的警车打断。他剧烈的挣扎了起来，“你报警了？”

“你冷静一点，现在你什么事都没有做，你只要把指使你的人告诉警方，你就没事了。”

跟踪狂用力的挣扎着，右手从口袋里摸出一把刀，对着Steve比划着，“原本我只要杀了Tony Stark的，你不应该阻止我！”但是他的左手腕被Steve牢牢的抓住，看着渐渐逼近端着枪的警察，他挣扎的更猛烈了。

Steve想要安抚住他的情绪，右手却丝毫不敢放松，一个没留神，手臂被割了一刀，血一下子流了下来，他一个吃痛，让跟踪狂挣脱了出去，只是他没跑几步，就被警察一枪打在腿上，拷了起来。

Steve按着流血的伤口，对着探长笑了笑，“你们来的真及时，如果不开警笛会更好的。”探长一脸的焦急的蹿到他的身边，伸手扶住了Steve“你没事吧，跟我会警局包扎一下？顺便做个笔录？”

到了警局，Steve先是用手机给跟踪狂拍了一张照发给Tony，“你看看是不是他？他已经被抓住了，他说是一个叫毁灭博士的人指使的，你安全了。”然后轻声问了问对着自己放花痴的一番女警员，“请问有急救箱吗？”

警员为难的回答，“有是有，只是我们都不会包扎。”

Steve长出了一口气，“有就行，你拿来我教你。”简单的做了包扎，做了笔录，Steve看着自己红了半只袖子的衬衫很是为难，左思右想还是打通了Bucky的电话，“有没空？带件衣服来城南公安局。”

这个地点出乎了电话那头Bucky的意料，“不是，我说你不是不做医生了怎么跑公安局去了又？”

“废话这么多，你快点来，见面说。”

“我跟你说，要不是我住在治疗室这边，按你这频率没几天要一件衣服的我去哪里给你找？”

等着Bucky到了，换上了干净衣服的Steve揽着Bucky的脖子往回走，一路上小声的说着事情的经过，却没想这一幕被收到了短信打着车往回赶的Tony看到了。

Tony今天看到了Steve留的“想我就来找我吧”特意趁着月黑风高翘了宴会，避开来接自己的司机，朝着Steve的治疗室走去，却因为没想好说辞，在外面的长椅上吹了半个多小时的冷风，最后实在冷的受不了就回到了Stark大楼。

他倒了杯咖啡坐在窗边看着夜景，短信声想起，打开却发现是一行字“你看看是不是他？他已经被抓住了，你安全了。”下面是一张照片，照片里一个穿着黑衣服带着鸭舌帽和黑口罩只露出小眼睛的男人让他愣在了原地，就是这个人，就是这个人！

他用电脑定位了Steve的手机位置，城南公安局。抓起车钥匙就开车冲了出去。没想到车还没到，就看到Steve搂着那个泡面头男人有说有笑的走了出来，他顿了顿，最终没有冲上去的勇气。

他想起前些天Pepper给自己发来的Steve的电话记录，上面除了自己之外基本都是和一个号码的联系记录，那个时间，分明就是他在实验室对着手机傻笑的时候。Tony有些无力，Steve是真的很爱他吧，出了事情第一个想到的就是他，这么坚定的关系自己要怎么争？

他气馁的回到家里，把照片发给了Pepper，告诉她自己并没有妄想症，这个男人确实存在着，而Steve帮自己抓住了他，让她放心，自己什么事都没有。毁灭博士估计是因为自己看上他的科研成果吞并了他的科技公司，才怀恨在心，指使人来杀自己。

辗转难眠的Tony顶着熊猫眼来到了前台，却得知一向准时送来的甜品并没有收到，他一下子凉了心，这是任务终于完成了就不用在理我了是吗？原来你说的喜欢，也不过如此。可是即使是这样的你，我也很难就这样不爱了，毕竟爱情是没有理智的，对吗？

16

Steve因为受伤，Clint很人性化的给他放了两天假，当然正直如Steve不可能亏待这样一个好老板，复工的那天，他用没被花痴妹子包成木乃伊的右手递了一份材料给Clint。

“这是什么？”Clint翻看着文件。

“对于消费者心理的研究报告，我对比了前人留下来的资料，觉得我们如此这般如此这般，就可以吸引啦更多的客人，当然我也只是建议一下，具体还是要你来拿主意。”Steve努力的抬了抬左臂，“不过他们包的太严实了，可能这一两天没办法开工，不过如果你帮忙，我们应该没什么问题。”

Clint默默跳过了报告前十几页复杂的数据和图表，直接看了最后半页的解决方案，很果断的决定，就按这个做，管他有没有效果，这么多看不懂的数字一看就是很高大上的样子。

一周之后，咖啡厅推出了限量版甜点的广告，每一周周五都会有一款叫做“Tony”的甜点用画着Q版头像的盒子特别出售，买了这一款甜品的人，会由甜品师亲自接待，边上挂了一张Steve一丝不苟的做着甜品的照片。

起先抱着尝鲜态度的客人在尝过“Tony”蛋糕之后，都很开心的和周围的亲朋好友推荐这家店，“我跟你说啊，那家咖啡厅的甜点师超级帅的，高高壮壮的肌肉男你知道不？居然做的出那么好吃的甜品哦，而且每一周都不一样，我在怀疑他是不是叫Tony啊，不然为什么取这个名字。”

除了每天一沉不变的短信之外，每周都会同样收到一份“Tony”的Tony，终于在一次当着其他人面前打开盒子的时候发现了怪异的事情。前台妹子盯着自己眼前的蛋糕一脸陶醉的说，“居然送来的是Tony啊！这个好难买的，要排好久的队的。”

“恩？Tony？”Tony有点疑惑。

“不是吧，老总你不知道吗？这是那家店的特色产品，每一周周五的时候会出一款叫做‘Tony’的甜品，每一周都不一样，但是是限量的，所以要很早很早去排很久的队呢！送你蛋糕的人真有心！”前台小姐嘻嘻哈哈的打趣着。

Tony挤出一丝尴尬的笑容，“你知道店在哪里吗？”

“就在我们这边出门直走，你看那家店排队的人最多就是了。”

Tony对着她点点头，“跟Pepper说我今天有事，会她自己去。”抱着盒子就冲了出去。果不其然的在不远的地方看到了一条基本上都是妹子的队伍，“额，你们是要去买Tony吗？”Tony问了其中一个妹子，心里说不出的别扭。

“是啊，不过你不是有一块了，为什么还要买？”

“你管啊，我乐意。”Tony挤到门边，看到了Clint贴的广告，一本正经的Steve穿着白色的厨师服正在一个蛋糕上加樱桃，他感觉自己的心猛烈的跳了两下，挤开队伍走了进去。

“甜点小哥，你叫什么名字？可以交个朋友吗？”Tony靠在柜台上，抱着盒子对着Steve微笑。

Steve听到他的声音，猛地抬头，露出大大的笑脸，“我叫Steve Rogers，是一个甜品师，很高兴认识你。”

“我是Tony Stark 对面Stark科技的首席顾问兼老总，请问Rogers先生，你是单身吗？”

“当然。”

“那你认识一个泡面头黑眼圈看起来就不是好人的人吗？你和他是什么关系呢？”Tony咬着下唇有些紧张。

“你是说Bucky吗？他是我的好友而已。”Steve轻笑，Tony这是吃醋了？

“我看先生你很经常去他的心理咨询室哦，你是有什么心理疾病吗？”

“是啊，我得了一种病叫Tony，已经晚期了，你很介意吗？Stark先生。”

“当然不，那么，Rogers先生，愿不愿意做我的男朋友呢？”Tony绕过柜台走到Steve的旁边，仰着头看他。

“荣幸之至。”Steve搂过Tony，轻吻他的嘴角。

即使全世界都不相信你，有我就够了，即使为了你要舍弃我的过去，有你就够了。

END


End file.
